


Double Surprises.

by littledevilskye



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledevilskye/pseuds/littledevilskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider has found the love of his life, and has a surprise for her, but she also has one for him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Surprises.

Dave and Hana had been going out for a few years now, and by few he meant more like five. They were both twenty-four years old. Dave had known from the moment he met her that she was the one. She was the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with. To him this was pretty ironic because not even an hour before he met her he had been telling his friends that he was never going to get married. The last five years had ruined that little plan. He had fallen so deeply in love with his girlfriend that he wanted nothing more than to make her his wife.

They had started living together on the third year of dating. Two years later and they were still deeply in love. They had their share of fights but it always ended in one or both of them apologizing somehow. They both hated being mad at each other and always fixed things quickly. Their friends would joke about how perfect they were for each other all the time. Dave knew that they were perfect for each other, and that he only wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Dave quickly left the house promising Hana that he wouldn’t be gone too long. He had planned to meet up with one of his good friends, Terezi. Normally he would hang out with John, but for what he had planned for that night he would need Terezi’s help. He knew that Terezi would keep her mouth shut about his plans once he told her what was up. That was one thing he liked about her. He could trust her to keep secrets when he was planning something special for Hana. What he had planned needed the help of someone good at keeping secrets, or everything could be ruined.

He quickly drove to the cafe in town where he told her to meet him. After parking his car he made his way into the shop. One quick glance told him that Terezi was sitting in a back corner where they wouldn’t have very many ease droppers. Apparently Terezi had picked up on the fact that he wanted to tell her something important, and he was glad it would make things much easier knowing they wouldn’t have a bunch of people holding on to his every word.

Dave walked up to the front of the store and ordered a coffee before moving back to Terezi’s table and taking his seat. He could already see the grin on her face, she knew something big was about to go down. Terezi might have been blind but she _always_ seemed to know when people were up to something, maybe that’s why she made such a great lawyer?

“So, Dave, what is so important that you only trust me with?” Her grin seemed to grow more.

“I need your help. You’re the only female friend I have that I know I can trust to keep her trap shut and not tell Hana anything.” He replied while stirring his coffee with his straw.

“Oh! We’re keeping secrets from Hana! This must be something **_Huge!_** ” Terezi was becoming slightly excited while trying to think of just what Dave could be up too.

“Okay let’s cut the shit. I need you to help me pick out a ring for Hana. I suck at picking quality shit out at stores like that. I want this ring to be completely real and not get jipped off at the same time money wise.”

“So you’re **_finally_** going to propose to her! It’s about fucking time Strider!” She cackled.

“Yeah, I’m going to fucking do it. I’m going to even be all romantic and shit just like in one of Karkat’s stupid ass romcoms. Now are you going to help me get this fucking ball rolling?”

“Of course! Let’s get to it. We are just wasting precious time by sitting here. We have to find the perfect ring for your glamorous proposal!” Terezi grins while standing up and walking towards the door without a care in the world. Dave still didn’t understand how she could get around like she wasn’t even blind at all. Sometimes it would actually creep him out more than anything.

Instead of taking Dave’s car they simply walked the short block to one of the best jewelry stores in town. The store was called Amore Eterno, or Everlasting Love.  This was one of the stores that Dave had avoided like the plague for all of his life, but he knew this store was known for it’s beautiful rings and also for it’s lifetime guaranties. They walked in and begun the task of browsing through all of the thousands and thousands of rings within the store.

“Is there anything in particular you want the ring to have?” Terezi asked hoping to narrow down their search slightly.

“Um... I want it to be silver....with rubies and diamonds.” He said thinking about what he would want on this ring.

“Alright.” Terezi replied. A few seconds later she called out to him again. “Hey, Dave, how about this ring?” She asked pointing to someting inside of one of the many glass cases. Dave quickly made his way over to see what she was pinting to. When he saw which one she was pointing to he was stunned. The ring was absolutely beautiful. It was silver and had oval shaped diamons and rubies alternating around the whole ring. In between each diamond and ruby there was a set of two small circular diamonds.

“It’s perfect.” He whispered softly still gazing at the ring. Terezi only grinned before walking away to get one of the store’s workers to come open the case so that they could pay for the ring and be on their way. Within minutes he had the ring paid for and tucked safely in his pocket. He walked out of the store with a grin on his face. He had found the perfect ring.

Dave still had the stupid grin on his face when he returned home.  He had never been so happy in all of his life. He was going to finally propose to the girl of his dreams. He was even going to go so far as to cook her a candle lit dinner.  He looked up to the clock to see that it was already five o’clock. Hana wasn’t in the living room, so he went in search of her to find her curled up on their bed taking a nap. He decided to let her sleep since it would allow him to prepare everything for later.

Dave began the task of making homemade ravioli. After he managed to get the ravioli on to cook he went about making his homemade ice-cream and bread sticks. After placing the bread sticks in the oven and  ice-cream in the freezer he cleaned up the mess he had made washing all the dishes he had dirtied. He then began to set up the table, laying down a beautiful red table cloth that he had bought a few days ago for this purpose. He then got out his candles and their holders placing them in the center of the table with a lighter close by.

He had one final thing he still needed and that was the wine he had gotten from Rose a while back. He sat the wine on the table sitting two wine glasses on either side along with two glasses of water. He then sat the plates and silverware out . once he had deemed it perfect he stepped back to grin. His ravioli still had a while to go before it was done cooking but he decided it would be best to wake Hana up now so that she could take a shower, knowing that she would want one as soon as she woke up.

He was right. After waking her with a few soft kisses she immediately wanted to take a shower and get cleaned up. While she was in the shower he moved to the dining area and turned the lights down to dim so that the candles would have more effect. He also turned the radio onto a soft music station. He turned the fire under his ravioli down so that it would stay warm but not become overcooked. He checked the bread sticks to see they too were done and turned off the oven.

When he heard the shower stop he lit each one of the candles carefully. Moments later Hana walked into the kitchen, stopping dead in her tracks when she looked up to see what the room looked like. Her eyes widened at the scene before her. Her lovely boyfriend stood there next to a beautifully set table. This was like something straight out of a dream. She had never imagined that Dave would set up something so similar to an Italian restaurant right here in their kitchen.

Dave just smiles and walked over to her taking her hand gently and guiding her to her seat. He even went as far as to pull it out and push it in for her. Hana blushed lightly. This was not exactly what she expected to wake up too. Dave rarely ever cooked, and when it did it meant something big was going down. He had cooked for her before of course, normally just on her birthday or holidays, but the first time he had actually cooked for her was the day he asked her to be his girlfriend. They were both nineteen then, and it had surprised her to learn how good of a cook he really was. She was positive there was no holiday today and her birthday had already passed, so what could this possibly be about?

“Is there some kind of holiday to day that I’m forgetting?” Hana asked confused.

“No. I just thought maybe you would enjoy a candle lit dinner. I have homemade ravioli, bread sticks, and ice-cream all prepared for my beautiful girlfriend.” Dave grinned slightly knowing she loved this meal.

Hana could almost feel herself begin to salivate. This was her favorite meal, and Dave knew it. He had to be up to something, but at this moment she couldn’t bring herself to care. She was being overwhelmed by the smells of the delicious food. Dave grinned more as he began to serve the food.

Once they had both finished eating and hand their desert Dave moved in for the kill. He helped her stand out of her chair before reaching in his pocket to pull out the little black box while kneeling in front of her. He could see her eyes widen as realization began to dawn on her. He held up the box opening it and looked deep into her eyes.

“Hana, the love of my life. The one I want to spend forever with. Will you marry me?” He said with a look of pure love radiating from his eyes.

Hana was stunned into silence. She wasn’t expecting this. She could feel butterflies running amuck in her stomach. She finally managed to speak, but the only word she could form was a simple, “Yes!” while she jumped into his arms crying and hugging him tightly. She had always wanted to be with him forever and now he was going to be her husband.

Within moments they had both went from kissing happily on the floor of the kitchen to making out on their bed.  Moments later they had successfully removed one another clothing, leaving them both  naked.

Hana slowly raked her nails down his chest and stomach causing him to let out a low sexy moan that she enjoyed greatly. She loved making him moan like this, it was a complete turn on for her. She slid her hands back and squeezed his ass slightly while grinding against him causing him to groan in pleasure while she grinned slyly. She quickly slid her hand back around and wrapped it around the base of his dick before sliding it up and down squeezing gently and flicking her thumb over the head. Dave buried his face in her shoulder moaning and thrusting lightly into her hand.

After a few seconds of doing this Hana moved slightly pressing the head of his cock against her clit, rubbing them against one another as she arched moaning softly at the feeling. This was all making her extremely wet, and she could feel Dave’s dick twitch in her hand.

“Dave fuck me.” She moaned hotly in his ear causing his dick to twitch even more. She let go of his cock so that she could stretch her arms above her head and spread her legs open even more. “Please,” she moaned out while arching against his body, “fuck me baby. I want you so bad!”

Dave couldn’t take anymore he always got so turned on when Hana talked like this and she knew it. That why she did it. Without anymore waiting he quickly thrust into her burring himself deep into her wet pussy, moaning hotly at how tight she felt around his engorged dick. She moaned hotly arching into him more as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her.

“Fuck, your so fucking tight. Nnng” he groaned out in pleasure while thrusting into her more.

“Oh! Yes Dave! HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!” She exclaimed in pleasure. Dave complied thrusting into her harder and harder, loving the way she talked when she was horny like this.

“Nnng! YES! FUCK! DE-DEEPER! SHIT! FUCK ME!” She all but screamed out loving the way he felt inside of her, but constantly trying to get more and more of him. Dave slowed down only long enough to take both of her legs and place them over his shoulders, successfully spreading her wider and allowing him to thrust even deeper. He then picked up speed once again thrusting as deep as he could making her scream his name. He was thrusting so deep that his balls were practically in her. He could feel some of the wetness from her sopping pussy slide down them, only making him thrust into her even harder.

“Fuck you are so wet baby.” Dave grunted while thrusting harder as his breathing started becoming even more uneven. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. The tightness and heat was about to smother him. He could feel himself reaching his orgasm and he wanted to make sure she came with him. He reached down between them and began rubbing her nub while thrusting into her.

“O-oh! YES! NNNG! DAVE! FUCK!” she screamed as she felt herself beginning to slip over the edge. Her fingers were digging into his shoulders as she thrusted back up into him while moaning and screaming in pleasure. Dave pressed down on her nub harder causing her to scream out even louder as she came. Only seconds after her orgasm he too came buried deep inside of her. He carefully removed her legs from his shoulders before moving to lay on his side holding her close while still buried inside of her. She quickly slid her leg up over his hip pressing her body close to his.

“Mmmn, Dave there’s something i need to tell you.”  She says while playing with his hair.

“What’s up babe?” He asks her while purring softly, loving the feeling of her hands in his hair.

“You’re going to be a daddy.” She says with a bright smile on her face. Dave looks at her with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. This was something he wasn’t expecting at all. Once her words finally clicked in his head he lead forward to kiss her passionately as joy filled his eyes.

What a wonderful surprise!


End file.
